A Romance Written On The Walls
by kate882
Summary: Prompt: "Someone wrote I'm cute in the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting" AU


"Someone wrote I'm cute in the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting" AU

Somehow the bathroom on the second floor of the school had become something of a journal for the student body. In any given stall, and on random parts of the walls, one could find writing.

People wrote anything. Their problems, their crushes, song lyrics, poetry, insecurities, dreams, what teachers they hated. Anything.

Kuroko enjoyed reading what people had to say. So, it was no surprise that he noticed when he one day there was a message written about him.

 _I don't get how no one notices this guy. He looks cute and sweet, but will call people out on their bullshit without batting an eye. And I don't know what this idiot has done to me, because I don't do feelings and crap, but here I am, writing on a stupid wall about how stupidly cute you are because of a stupid crush I have on you. Kuroko Tetsuya, I hope you are reading this, because I would like to inform you that you are ruining my life by being adorable. Fuck you for that. But also please let me actually fuck you if I ever grow a pair and decide to tell you any of this in person. –The guy who was promised he would feel better if he wrote his feelings down and is now feeling lied to and pretty dumb for writing on a bathroom wall._

Kuroko must have read the message five times before writing one back.

 _I would like to apologize for 'ruining your life', but ask that you actually tell me who you are so that I can properly respond to this confession and request for intercourse. –Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kuroko then left and went to class, just barely making it on time. By the end of the day people were talking about the messages happening in the bathroom. Apparently there had been a response. So, while he would usually go straight out to meet with Aomine for some one on one at the street ball court down the street, he went up to the second floor to look at the reply.

 _Easier said than done. You're not an easy person to confess to. –The guy who is starting to regret writing this because now no one will shut up about it._

Kuroko frowned and quickly wrote back a reply.

 _That sounds like a really bad excuse. You should finish what you start. If you're going to write out a confession the next step is usually to confess. –Kuroko Tetsuya._

"Oi! Tetsu, what took you so long?" Aomine asked when Kuroko showed up.

"I was replying to a message." Kuroko replied simply.

He'd met Aomine in his gym class, and they'd bonded over a love of basketball. Almost every day they met up with each other to play. Kuroko wondered if it was too optimistic to hope that Aomine was the one who had written the note for him on the wall.

"Oh, you mean that thing in the bathroom that everyone's talking about?" Aomine asked, tossing Kuroko a basketball.

"Yes. Apparently I'm not an easy person to confess to. Do you think they mean that I am unapproachable?"

Aomine shrugged, easily blocking the shot Kuroko made and making one of his own. "How the hell should I know?"

Kuroko let the subject drop. There was no reply the next day.

It was a few weeks before he found out who his mystery man was. Someone had left a note book in his chemistry class and he flipped it open to see who it belonged to. There wasn't a name on the inside cover, so he started going through it.

Mostly it was half assed notes and little doodles, but Kuroko recognized the hand writing immediately. And then he found a returned homework assignment with Aomine's name on it and Kuroko couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the class period.

"Hey, Tetsu, I'm gonna be a few minutes late. I've got to run by my chem class. I left my note book there." Aomine said when he spotted him in the hallway after school.

"This one, you mean?" Kuroko asked, pulling it out of his bag. "I can't believe I haven't seen your hand writing before, despite hanging out with you for almost a year. I suppose that's part of only having gym with someone, but it was an interesting revolution."

He could see the horror on Aomine's face, and decided to give him a break by not dragging out his response any longer.

"I accept your confession, but would like to at least go on a date before accepting your request for sex."

The next day after school one could find a new message written on the bathroom wall.

 _It worked out well between myself and Aomine-kun if that will give anyone else the courage to confess to the ones they love.-Kuroko Tetsuya._


End file.
